The Dark Slayer
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: It had been centuries since he had lost his home. Now it had been a year since his wife passed away. Now Naruto and his daughter set out on a journey in a world filled with all manner of mythologies to fulfill a last request. Along the way he must come to terms with his hatred of those he's killed, or face a perilous future... especially when he has to deal with a perverted dragon.


_**Ok, so a new story in a crossover section that I never thought I would ever write into.**_

_**High School DxD.**_

_**It's a series that has an interesting mythos with so many mythologies and religions all existing in the same world, always a fun thought but I take issue with the main character being such a damn big pervert and him obsessing over breasts is what kills me, couple that with his dream to be the 'Harem King'. I have never really been a fan of Harems... the sheer amount of them on this site have long since began to grate on me. What's wrong with a good old-fashioned single pairing? I can understand why people like them and if you want to write your own Harem fic be my guest.**_

_**But seriously, I mean just how perverted can a guy get? Hell, I just found out that he regained his life force after drinking breast milk…**_

_**I'm gonna cut myself off right now before I go on a rant with that subject. But Azazel is absolutely hilarious, definitely the best character in the series in my opinion. I'll summarize by saying this, no, Naruto will not have a Harem and you can't change my mind. if you have a problem with this then feel free to find a story that caters to your own tastes, I won't stop you.**_

_**In other news I recently found out that the series called Slash/Dog is a sort of pseudo-prequel to DxD, so if anyone can provide what that series' full story is then I'd appreciate it very much.**_

_**So, this story is something different from what I've seen thus far from other stories in this category. I've taken inspiration from God of War IV (an absolute fucking masterpiece), the Devil May Cry series (since DMC5 released it reminded how much I love that series) and recently a new series that I've been getting into, the Fate series.**_

_**I won't go into too much detail but expect this story to start off differently than most others and then it will flow back into canon. Elements and characters from the previously mentioned series will show up and become part of the story so I hope you guys will enjoy that little bit of info there.**_

_**Now, onto the story!**_

* * *

Prologue – The Will of the Wife

A figure panted loudly to himself in an otherwise empty forest, the light of dawn just beginning to crest the eastern horizon of Japan, his figure distorted and morphed by savage features that one would associate with his species. For he was a Stray Devil, but if his pained face and mangled stump of an arm were any indicator than he was the one being terrorized. Blood caked parts of the torn rags that may have one time been clothes, multiple slashes were clear across his body; his wings had been ripped off in a cruel fashion showcasing torn skin and shattered bone, along with a missing left ear of bloody viscera.

He came to a shambling stop moments later and took refuge in the shadows of a great pine tree, uncommon for this part of the country but serviceable as a means of hiding from that...thing. The devil could hardly call what had mutilated him human. "N-never should've come out here!" He rambled to himself in between gasps for air, fear seemingly robbing him of autonomy. "Never should've tried to find the source of that energy! Never should've tried to kill him! The—"

His rambling was cut off by the pristine blade of a rapier that had shoved through the tree and straight into his mouth, severing the spinal cord in his neck from the rest of his body. Twitching lightly as the last throes of life fought to cling to a doomed body, steam could be seen coming from the beast's mouth as if proximity to the blade was burning it. Then, there was stillness.

The stray had been killed.

In one fell swoop the sword retracted through the Devil and the tree as its owner spoke to no one but himself, "Fucking devil…" he spat the words with a cold venom that did not mesh well with the youth of the voice. He rounded the tree before ripping a swath of bloodied cloth from the deceased stray, wiping the quickly coagulating blood from the blade's silver surface. The sun by now had risen enough to light the man's blonde hair, some spikiness bleeding through at the top. "…come into my forest? Try to break into my home?" the man continued to speak rhetorically before dropping the bloodied cloth back onto the still warm corpse.

"And to think you had the gall, the bare faced CHEEK to demand I give you power under threat of death? I told you, you'd die for that." Annunciated Naruto Uzumaki, who didn't look a day over 19, or even 20 if one were to ask his age. Though that was a severe understatement. Despite the youthful features that one would expect of a college student the man was well over 400 years old now, years of life he would never get back yet had in excess.

To this day he still felt some minute feelings of resentment when looking up at the silver disk of the night known to most as the moon. The image of a shaggy haired Otsutsuki often surfacing from his memories at the sight of the moon. Naruto had almost fought that Toneri would simply let them return to earth...a thought that fled him right after the bastard closed the portal on him when he was midway through it.

Naruto sheathed the rapier into a basic sheath worn at his left hip, the inside lined with Holy Water to keep the temporary blade always ready to sting a Devil if he were caught in a pinch. The sword was a symptom of a little Catch 22 he had caused for himself with the defenses of his home. Wards and barriers were all well and good at keeping people away, but their ambient energy tended to attract those of a supernatural disposition. Every so often he would have to deal with those that strayed too close to the forest, mainly Stray Devils along with other dark and sinister creatures.

He had been doing a morning workout when he felt a Devil ping off the outermost layers of his bounded field, the rapier had been the closest weapon to hand seeing as there was no way he would break out that for any small fry.

He took the corpse of the Devil and dragged it back to his manor to dispose of it properly. It wasn't long before the ruins of a European style manor homed into view, the familiar warmness of the wards washing over him. Looking back at the corpse made Naruto think. Before settling here, he would've turned the thing's head in anonymously for a hefty sum of money, the church or Mages associations were always happy to see Strays dead. But since '97 he put his previous occupation down for his family.

As he dragged the corpse back to the house, he walked towards a large rock that normally would've stopped him in his tracks, however instead he simply walked right through it as a ripple ran through where he stepped into it. What lay on the other side was an open field filled with a river flowing through the middle that was intersected by a bridge that went over it and led onto a path that went straight to a large manor built up to three stories high. Cherry blossom trees were losing their petals as either the wind carried them up into the sky, or they fell to the water where they ebb and flow downstream.

Naruto tossed the corpse off to a blackened pit that he had dug up for the disposing of bodies and threw it down to the chars and black bits that remained. Taking a can of kerosene, Naruto doused the corpse in the liquid as he made the hand signs to light it up.

Snake ➡️ Ram ➡️ Monkey ➡️ Boar ➡️ Horse ➡️ Tiger.

_'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'_

He spat the fire out as it consumed the Devil corpse and began to burn, leading him to light up the incense candles around the pit. Of all the things he had ever had to kill, devils were perhaps the second stinkiest corpses. When he came to the last candle, he saw that it had been used up entirely, forcing him to get another from the cupboard nearby. As he bent down to open it up and grab a new one the wrappings that covered his left hand began to unravel and fall to the ground, however he quickly redid them as he continued on as the scent of the burning corpse was still rising up.

Lighting the new candle, Naruto backed away to take note that this was the 8th Devil that had come near since the year began a month ago. Usually he got maybe two Strays a year, but ever since his wife's passing, the wards that protect them had begun to falter and he had to keep his senses up to kill the ones that came through. Runes were a funny thing, far different from his preferred Jutsu Shiki* but they leached in like dry rot. Soon enough he would have to dismantle the whole barrier and build it up again from scratch.

This one got lucky while he was working out in the garden and his daughter was asleep.

His right hand started to shake a bit after being in the presence of that thing, though he clenched it after a moment to ease things up. When he and Sasuke clashed after sealing Kaguya away in her dimensions, they both lost their dominant arms and he was given a prosthetic limb made from Hashirama's cells, however he tended to keep it wrapped up due to seeing it as some sort permanent scar that had been placed on him. A sign of how close Naruto had come to killing Sasuke.

Using one hand to make hand signs was an absolute pain in the ass, but with some help from Kakashi-sensei who made Hokage not long afterwards he was able to get them down.

However, during his previous occupation as a Devil Hunter he had begun fighting them with their own weapons, weapons that he forged through magic and alchemy and one in particular that was both his greatest weapon and most heinous curse. And adverse effect of that last one began to settle into him over the years and changed his body to a degree, along with forcing the lower right arm to undergo a... startling change. He tried to take the arm off when this was occurring but after dipping the stump in a volcano, he got the message that it wasn't going anywhere. The irony of its new appearance was downright cruel.

Now he kept it wrapped up with the bandages like he usually did. On top of that he wore a leather elbow length glove that covered the entirety of his arm with a zipper being the only thing that kept it on, along with seals that made crisscross patterns on the top and bottom of the glove to ensure that the energy was kept at a suitable level that could be contained without killing him.

_"She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatin. Dynamite with a laser beam! Guaranteed to blow your mind!"_

His cell phone began to ring prompting him to fish the black Samsung out of his back pocket, seeing that the caller ID was from his lawyer. Naruto turned away from the fire as he answered, "This is Naruto."

_"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm calling due to the will of your late wife. The reading is to be held this evening at our offices in Osaka."_ Came the laid-back voice on the other end of the phone. _"She had specific requests set down for us to follow after her passing. I'll need you to come up to the office to receive it."_

That was odd. He never knew that she had her will go into effect a year after her passing. "I see… will I need to bring my daughter with me?" She was still asleep and knew that it would take a while for her to get up.

_"Not at all, sir."_ His lawyer responded, _"She was very specific in her instructions that she wasn't necessary for the reading."_ Naruto nodded, as he stared up to the window where she was still sleeping no doubt.

He thought about going to wake her up, but with the sun barely starting to shine she needed her sleep, "I'll be on my way within an hour."

_"I'll see you then, Mr. Uzumaki."_ And with that, Naruto ended the call and readied his motorcycle in the garage over at the edge of their land and took out to the road ten minutes away, up to Osaka.

* * *

-Downtown Osaka-

About 30 minutes later, Naruto was now entering the tower where many legal practices had their offices and made his way to the elevator while avoiding the odd gazes made towards his right arm. Whenever he went out, people would always look at the wrapped-up arm and question him about only for him to state that it was none of their business. He let out a mirthless grimace in memory of one young woman who had told him that he was doing a rather poor Michael Jackson impression.

With the elevator stopping on the floor he needed to get off at, Naruto stepped out and made his way down the hall to his lawyer's office as he sat and wait before meeting with him. The time passed at a snail's pace with the rhythmic tic of a nearby grandfather clock being the only thing to break the monotony of it all.

It's odd… he had been his lawyer for the last 11 years, but never once did he actually know his first name. Only calling him Mr. Seth. The man had been putting the word out to people about his legal practice and he only had a few clients to his name, but his work was solid having never lost a single case, kept track of wills, etc. Naruto had always thought there was something off with the man, but regardless of how much probing and sensing he had done he could not detect a mote of magic power in Seth. And speak the man's name and surely, he shall appear. He stood tall with the appearance of a man in his 20's with an average build, black hair with golden bangs and black goatee.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm glad that you came in time." Naruto stood up to shake the outstretched hand, "I was just about to head to a meeting, come inside." Stepping into his office, he noted that this was actually the first time he ever did, mostly just meeting with him in public. Neutral grey walls broken up by tasteful artwork and counters containing decanters of expensive looking brandy.

Dark wooden floors and walls with shelves, along with books and the man's degree on the wall behind him with his name printed in a strange way. 'A. Seth' odd given his first name was abbreviated and not fully shown.

Taking a seat in the leather chairs his lawyer provided, he was handed handed two envelopes each with his and his daughter's name. "Your wife was very specific in how she wanted her will carried out, along with having both you and your daughter to receive a separate letter from her pertaining to it." Naruto furrowed his brows at this. He didn't expect her to be so secretive with how her will was carried out.

His eyes traced the slanting cursive that he knew to be his late wife's spelling out his daughter's name. Why would she write something to Leah that he need not know? They were husband and wife yet apparently, he didn't deserve to know abou- 'Stop.' The thought immediately cutting off his internal tirade. He buried the turmoil beneath layers of apathy that had built up since that day he had watched life slip from his wife's sleeping form, he put thoughts of her aside as he signed the forms that Seth needed for legal reasons.

"Thank you." Getting up from his seat, he shook hands with the man and left the office, leaving his lawyer to contemplate on the development.

The man closed his eyes in concentration, waiting until he was sure that he could no longer sense Naruto riding away from Osaka before letting out a sigh of relief. A pulse of power released the glamor over his form causing his figure to grow slightly older to a man in his mid-30's and more muscular, brown eyes shifting to violet. "I hate having to hide behind a glamour. But if he knew who I was then I'd be mincemeat like he did in Rodin."

He shook his head as he just opened up a draw in his desk, knocking out the false layer with a precise tap at a hidden lever to reveal some... illicit content. Grabbing a porno and telling Penemue in the next room to hold all calls for the day, he poured himself some brandy and began reading to his lewd content, "Man… took me years to try and track the guy down. And just when he seems to go quiet, things seem fine for the man, he loses his wife and now is only just starting to read her will."

He heard the wind outside his office suddenly pick up speed and it howled like a wolf alerting the pack to prey. Narrowing his eyes, he felt that something in the air had changed and felt the need to keep an eye on things as they developed, "Let's just hope nothing too big or bad comes his way. Or we're all going to be sorry."

He was able to keep the man shielded for the last few years from everything else and let his family live in peace. But now…? He didn't know how much longer he could keep it that way.

* * *

-Uzumaki Residence-

After getting back home, he opened the front door to see that the fireplace had been lit recently and the sound of a tv and chewing resounded from the kitchen.

His daughter was up.

Setting aside his things and taking his shoes off, Naruto made his way to the kitchen and saw her eating come cereal while watching that anime, 'Bleach' if he recalled correctly. Leah was a young girl, with hair black as the night that went down to her shoulders, skin that was almost as pale as snow though she still held the healthy color within, two whisker marks on the side of her cheeks, seafoam blue eyes that matched the ocean abroad.

"Hey dad, you were already gone when I woke up, so I already got the garden stuff done!"

Leah, his daughter held a megawatt smile that would've normally made anyone's day, bringing a brightness that warmed their hearts. But for now, the pain of his wife, Ellisif's passing still stung him. And now she was the one good thing he still had left in the world. He tries each and every day to show happiness… but he can't.

And he was a terrible father for it.

It was petty and base, but a part of him deep down, a part he hated and reviled; pretended did not exist and kept viciously cowed beneath apathy… hated her for living while his wife did not...and that killed him inside.

Feeling it best to get this out of the way, Naruto took out the envelope with Leah's name on it. Part of Ellisif's will directed for her, "Your mother's will was opened up today, Leah." All sense of happiness was drained with those words as Leah dropped her spoon in the bowl with the tv being the only thing that making any sound.

"She… she meant for me to read this?" Taking the envelope from her father and cradling it shakenly.

Naruto nodded, "She did. She had one meant for me as well, neither of us are supposed to know what's written in the other's letter." Naruto made his way to the living room but not before turning his head back to say a few words, "If you'd like to go up to your room and read it… to make things a little more… comfortable when you open it, go ahead and do so." And with that he went over to his chair in front of the fireplace and stared at the letter with his name on it.

Not bothering to look, Leah's footsteps lead up the stairs and her door closed ever so lightly signaling for him to open it.

As he read the letter, tears streamed down his cheeks that only reminded him that Ellisif was gone.

_"My love, Naruto._

_By now, it will have been a year since my passing, and I was cremated like I asked of you. You were so adamant on a burial, but I felt that this was for the best with my own family never having plots back home._

_Leah is now fifteen and she's ready to become a woman. I can only hope that she hasn't inherited some of my own negative tendencies, lord knows that she's gotten a few from you with your side of things with that quick temper. My bow is now hers, and hers alone regardless of the past. It is time she grew into whom she was meant to be._

_But now is the time to take my ashes and scatter them atop Mt. Njordsigr. You will need my shield and sword to make the journey, for I know you put your own down, so pick mine up in their place. My homeland is far away and the only way to it is through Scandinavia. Through Midgard._

_I know that my request will seem strange, but please take our daughter with you on this journey._

_Head north to an old house where you will meet a man named Kuebiko. He can tell you how to get there._

_I love you, both of you with all my heart. You told me of your life before we met, and you little of my own, but as part of my will. My last request._

_Learn to love another woman once again, just as you loved and still love me even when death has taken me to beyond the realms._

_May she be as kind and caring as I was._

_This is my last will and testament to you my husband, Naruto._

_Elesif"_

Teardrops had fallen onto the letter as he silently wept to himself, holding it in for so long. Placing the letter on the table next to him, clasped his hands over his face as he cried.

Wiping the tears away he could hear Leah crying up in her room, no doubt feeling the same thing.

An absence, the shuttering realization that some things don't come back.

Knowing what he needed to do, he put his emotions aside. Heading back to their room, he kneeled down to open up his wife's chest where she kept her old things; such as her shield, sword and bow. As he did, he could hear the wind outside suddenly pick up and howl like a banshee coupled with a chill coming down his spine that he ignored.

Rummaging through the chest, he felt that he had no right to do so. Alas it was Ellesif's will and he had to carry it out. It was in here that he found her old armor that she wore for so long in battle when they needed to do so, and the weapons that she spoke of.

Zephyr, the bow.

Svalinn, the shield.

Windshear, the sword.

The bow was meant for Leah while Svalinn and Windshear were meant for him. Taking the bow out along with the shield & sword and shut the chest. Taking the arm brace, he strapped it to his left arm, while he unsheathed the sword to examine the state of it: a double-bladed sword that held markings of runic script running down the middle of the blade on both sides. Whatever they meant he was unable to read it, but he could speak what she taught him and he vice versa in Japanese, the language that the people spoke in this country that mirrored his own world's language. He knew of many Nordic runes, but these eluded him somehow.

When he first found himself in this world, he wandered the world wondering if he would ever find a way back, or to try and reclaim his old power, but things went astray and while he found out he couldn't return home, he was able to regain his former power but his connection to Kurama's consciousness was gone, leaving only his power to use. A man offered him the chance to regain that power, or something very much like it but the cost was… nothing short of mentally scarring…

At night he could still see the red and blue hair of that man walking off into the darkness, as his hands burned.

He had changed since coming here. Seeing things that no one was meant to see, and it scarred him. Physically and emotionally. It wasn't until he met Ellisif that he was able to begin to find peace in the world. Now… now that peace began to wane, but he still had one thing… one person left in the world that kept that peace and was the one he cherished most in the world: Leah. His little girl.

A paradoxical existence, indeed, it was so easy to hate her. To find faults that were not even there. But that part of him that desired family, a holdover from his youth that had endured long after the dream to be Hokage had crumbled into dust; it told him that he would always love her.

But now the time was to ensure she would become a woman and see just how she could handle the world and the harsh reality it held.

Flexing his arm to activate the sheath, it folded out into a large shield: Svalinn, that was silver with markings of Ellisif's tongue dotting in a cross across the object, and the color red encircled the edge of the shield. Adamantine he realized, a strong metal sitting just beneath mithril in terms of hardness. Flexing his arm once again, the shield collapsed back into its brace form. Sheathing the sword and closing the chest, Naruto took the bow with him as finished gathering his gear for their journey.

He wore a chainmail jacket like he did before in his previous life as a Shinobi, but he now wore a custom-made vest that resembled Leaf Jonin vests, but he made the sleeves extend down all the way to his wrists, and it was reinforced with leather.

The tactical belt he wore was customized with pouches meant for storing equipment, tools, and first aid items and even money should he need to pay for anything in civilization, which he will no doubt.

The pants that he wore were black combat pants used by the American military that he acquired and were reinforced with leather on the interior, but it wouldn't hinder his movement.

His Shinobi shoes were refurbished to withstand the cold weather along with having his toes now no longer exposed like before and they went all the way up to his just below the knees.

Lastly, he had a single sling backpack that he used to store anything heavy or of use to them, along with large objects and weapons, and has a metal hook meant for hanging anything off of it. The strap that went along his chest had his old headband sowed into it and it was slightly rusted and dinged from the centuries, showcasing the wear and tear he had endured.

Heading upstairs to Leah's room, he quietly opened the door and saw that Leah was already in her own gear. A faded purple jacket worn over a jerkin and breastplate combo as well as leather vambraces over her wrists. A pair of tight dark green pants tucked into knee high black boots which show signs of scuffs and reheeling. He remembered telling her to take the high heels off to avoid tripping. Her equipment is stored in a shoulder satchel strapped over her back. Several belts adorn her hips and breastplate. Her hair was held in place by an obsidian clasp shaped like a pair of antlers. On her belt were the holsters for her daggers that Ellisif gave to her when she turned 13.

Knocking on the door, Naruto spoke, "Leah, come downstairs with me." The teenager nodded, giving a "Coming…" in response. He made his way back downstairs into the living room sitting down to wait for her, with the Zephyr on the table in front of him. Leah's footsteps came down into the room with her quiver and arrows loaded up, only to glance between her father and the bow, "Why is mother's bow out?" Pointing curiously to the weapon.

Apparently Ellisif chose to be careful with what she said in each of her letters if she didn't tell Leah that the bow was hers. Taking the bow in hand, he walked towards her and held it out for her to take, "This bow's name is Zephyr. And now it belongs to you, and you alone." Leah slowly took the bow and cradled it as if it were a fragile vase, threatening to break should she drop it.

"Mother… she gave me her bow?" She looked back to her father with a lone unshed tear, "Why would she do that?"

"It was in her will that she had written to me." Leah placed the bow up and around her shoulder allowing it to settle nicely without dragging down anything.

Leah understood just how important this was to her mother, and after reading the letter, she would follow through on her last request. No matter what got in her way.

Her father had been self-teaching her about how to live in the world when the time came, how to interact with others, fighting, planning, being sneaky enough to land a few pranks on mother and run for the hills when she came swinging a frying pan at her and laughing the entire time.

But she could only wonder if this was her mother's way of telling her that it was time to finally see the world for what it was. "Dad, does this mean that… that we're leaving?"

Her father nodded and a small glimmer of joy jumped up as a smile graced her features, "Yes, we're going to scatter your mother's ashes at the top of the mountain in her homeland." Leah was about to say something next, that is until she was stopped by a loud rumbling overhead above their house couple with a screech from some large animal that shook everything in it.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he felt something BIG slam into his wards, far too big to be a simple Stray or Shikome.

"What's happening?"

"Shhh!" Her father shushed her as he pulled her behind her and carefully approached the door when a banging from the other side along with a voice, _"Come on out!"_ The banging continued, _"There's no use hiding anymore! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"_

Sensing that things were going to get within an instant, Naruto quickly took Leah by the arm and brought her over to him as he lifted up the rug and moved the tatami mat from beneath them, "Dad, who is that?!" His daughter quietly whispered to him.

_"I know who you are…"_

"I don't know!" He replied in the same way she whispered. Twisted truth, he had a good idea of what it could be, but the who remain a mystery.

"What does he want?!"

"I don't know!" Naruto motioned for her to get down into the hidden spot underneath the house, "Get in there!"

_"…more importantly, I know what you've done!"_

"But you told me never to go down there!"

"Do as I say!" Leah hurried down below as Naruto restored things back to what they were before.

Light purple magic gathered at Naruto's fingertips before he began speedily tracing a Jutsu Shiki upon the air, setting up four layers of protective bonded fields and two additional barriers meant to suppress presences and make an observer ignore the barriers.

The banging continued, _"You've got no place to hide anymore, girl. Just come on out. No need for this to get bloody."_ Leah was now nestled down in the basement and her heart raced. Was the man referring to her? She had never met anyone outside their house, unless… it was someone from the church all those years ago come for some payback?

She remembered finally being able to go out on night in the nearby village when she was very young, but only seeing her father fighting some man named Vasco? She was only 3 at the time, but she knew that was when her parents decided to keep her at home and teach her as opposed to send her to a school.

All she could do was wait and listen for her father to come back. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to her left where she saw some blue light glowing inside a box next to her… then the sound of something hitting the house occurred right as it shook, and she knew that a fight had begun.

* * *

-Naruto-

_"I'm honestly a little hurt that you don't recognize my voice."_ The man outside was still going on, and Naruto could care less what he wanted, but he caught that last bit about 'girl'. Did he want Leah? Paternal rage reared its head like an angry dragon, he'd kill the son of a bitch before that happened…

Readying himself for what lye on the other side of the door, Naruto steeled for what would more than likely be a fight. Hopefully one sided so he and Leah could set out soon…

Opening the door, he saw a man about his own height if maybe a few inches shorter than him along with broad shoulders, but with a somewhat slender physique. He held icy blue eyes, haggard features, a beaded brownish beard and mullet-like hairstyle. He wore dark pants with a brown sash and a red belt leaving his top half completely exposed to the elements, and no shoes. On his body, he had several blue distinct tattoos of runes in ancient Norse if he recalled correctly from what his wife taught him a bit of.

From what Elesif had taught him, Naruto could make out the word 'Forsaken' amongst the runes.

The man looked a little surprised to see him, as opposed to 'her'. Naruto stepped outside as he shut the door behind while the man sized him up and spoke up, "Well… you're not who I was expectin'." His speech made him sound a little slurry, but Naruto couldn't smell the odor of alcohol coming off his breath. Naruto resisted the urge to scratch his nose that was being irritated from the stench coming off the man.

Did he have no concept of hygiene?

Not backing down under his gaze, Naruto looked him in the eye and didn't take his own off the man who continued on, "But I gotta say… she's a looong way from home. Isn't she?" the stranger walked idly around Naruto, eyeing his form with electric blue eyes resting for a moment too long on his bandaged arm.

Wanting to get straight to the point, Naruto cut things off, "What do you want?"

The man shook his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I think you already know the answer to that."

No, he didn't in fact. But whatever brought a God to his door was never a good thing. Oh, Naruto could tell the stranger before him was a God of some kind by his aura alone, he lacked the general darkness of a Devil or the corruption of a Fallen. He certainly wasn't a Kami of Japan though; his features were far too European for that.

One of the reasons that Naruto remained off the radar was his rather bloody paper trail, stained with the entrails of Gods and Devils alike, so he had dropped off the grid shortly after Leah was born. Didn't want pantheons actively looking for him for some kind of idiotic revenge plot. He had an... agreement with Takama ga hara that amounted to _'You don't fuck with me and I don't fuck with you.'_ The closest thing that Naruto could say the man reminded him of were two White Dragon Emperors that had once actively sought him out. Albion obviously had got the message over to his latter hosts as he was never bothered by a Dragon Emperor again. Didn't want to complete a hatrick of dead hosts at Naruto's hands.

"Whatever you're here for, you've come to the wrong place. You should go back to where you came from." He ended the whole thing with his words putting his tone as harsh and truthfully as he could as he turned back to head inside, but then the man gave a sardonic laugh.

"Ha! And here I thought she'd be answerin' the door, but instead you're doin' it." He turned back to see the man making mocking gestures meant to get a rise out of him. Hell, the man was a damned amateur as far as he was concerned, "So wha did you do to get her attention? Was it because you were, so much better than us? So much smarter?" He dropped the mockery and stared at him, "Or was it something else…? I can always just kick the door down myself and get what I want."

Now his temper was rising. Naruto bore his stare right at the man without batting an eye, "You don't want this fight, God." The man chuckled slightly at his words, as he gazed up to the clouds, "Oh…" He looked down off to the side while peeling the dead skin off his lips, "… I'm pretty sure I do." Next thing he knew, Naruto was taking a backhanded slap to the face.

That was the second insult. The Buddha loses patience after the third.

Naruto 'politely asked' him through gritted teeth and a seething voice one last time, "Leave. My. Home."

The man got right into his face and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Then you'll have to kill me to make that happen." Pulling away, the man decked him with his fist. One after another, but there was a pause. Naruto didn't move an inch from them until he got fed up with this whole thing.

Catching the fist in his left hand, the man looked relieved, "Finally yo—" Naruto hit him with his right fist, blue light leaking from within the wrappings momentarily and sent him flying a few yards into the dirt. Naruto just shook his head, "You should've just walked away, God." Naruto made his way over to the man who was mumbling to himself about feeling something small and being confused.

As soon he took the man up by his right arm he spoke up, "Coulda swore I felt somethin' there… my turn now." Naruto's senses screamed at him to dodge, however the man's own arm snagged his and then brought his left into an uppercut that sent Naruto flying through the air as he clipped the roof of the house and landed in the back of it.

If he didn't pull his jaw back at the last second, he'd be spitting a few of his teeth out as opposed to blood right now. Knowing just how this next bit was going to go down, he quickly rolled to the side just as he saw a knee land right where his head was and breaking the ground. Naruto got back up at the ready position as he unsheathed the sword from the armband.

"Fucking Godspeed…" Naruto gritted out, the stranger appearing in the roof above him moments later touching his own face with morbid fascination obvious on his features.

As he stood ready for the man to strike again, he poured his magic and chakra into the sword causing the runes to light up red and change to orange, signifying that the sword now belonged to him. The man got up and just casually stepped over in front of him a few yards, "I know I felt somethin', a little sting from your fist… you peaked my interest, now you have my attention!"

In the time it took for a single photon to travel from the sky to the earth the battle began.

The man began to circle him while motioning for him to come at him already, "10 points if you can knock me out, a 100 hundred if you can gimme that sting again." Naruto rushed and drop kicked the man into a tree that took a piece of the trunk out in the process and it fell off to the side. The man got up but was then on the receiving end of Windshear that quickly morphed into a large greatsword sending him flying up a few feet in the air, allowing Naruto to get some slashes into the man that hopefully would make him suffer blood loss and pass out to die later on.

A scant moment later did Naruto remember he was fighting a God, they were never easy to put down.

His initial probe didn't seem to affect the man for whatever reason as he quickly got back onto the ground and dashed around Naruto, who noted that his speed was easily on par with an unbound Lee or Guy. Seeing that the man was going to try and strike at him from the side, Naruto sheathed the sword quickly as he unfolded Svalinn to take the hit, but he wasn't expecting the man to bring ice along with him.

His body turned light blue while his eyes and runes glowed even brighter as he saw that ice was building up quickly around his fists and dashed straight at him. Naruto brought the shield up just in time, but found that his footing could've been better as the punch forced him to skid back several feet before he gathered up the energy needed to use a bit of magic in his next action; he punched the shield right where the man did and it seemed to stun him a bit as he staggered back briefly letting Naruto launch a counter offensive.

'_Aero'_

Naruto made a wave with his hand right at the stranger, sending the Greek plague curse of wind at him, covering the intervening distance in but a moment. Blood gushed forth from cuts minced themselves into existence upon the stranger's chest, sending him flying into another tree.

"So why does your arm gimme a sting?" The God asked loudly, the vicious wind having failed in severing his vocal cords.

Seeing how that didn't put him down, he unfolded Svalinn and prepared for the counter attack, however he didn't see the attack coming; a thick mist suddenly dropped in and he couldn't keep track of what was on the ground, no doubt in due to the God. Next thing he knew, a line of icy knives came straight at him and he was forced to jump up and away from it before he could be impaled, however one of the knives found it's mark and scratched his right arm, damaging part of the seal on the glove.

He was forced to fold Svalinn back up to try and repair the seal as quickly as possible. Naruto tsked at this, now dealing with the potential that his right arm's power was going to start overflowing. But he had a God to deal with now.

Said God had taken the advantage of his position and with his Godspeed, dashed straight at him and delivered an elbow to his midsection followed up by an uppercut to the same region that knocked a bit of the wind out of him. Naruto flew up and found that the God gripped him by the ankles and slammed him down to the ground and use him as a fucking flail; silently cursing himself that he didn't keep the shield up, Naruto wouldn't make that mistake again. He would just have to deal with a partially broken seal in this fight.

The God jumped into the air and pounced on Naruto as they landed on the roof of the house. Naruto was forced to grip his attacker's arms as he started to try and choke him out, "Tell me what I want. Pain stops. Real simple." Keeping his grip on the throat, he slammed Naruto's head into the roof as it brought part of the room down. As Naruto glanced down into the room, he saw that they were right on top of Leah's room and the God saw this quickly, no doubt starting to piece things together after his next sentence, "That bed looks a little too small for yo—"

Taking advantage of the laxed grip, Naruto batted that God's right arm away as he grabbed his face and twisted his weight around now realizing that he had that over the stranger at least. Forcing them off to the edge of the roof where they were over the tool shed, he invoked the Flames of Purgatory over his arms and began to slam a rain of flaming fists upon the deity, much like he had done to another god he had battled during world war one. Robbing an opponent of sight was always a good way to even the playing field.

"LEAVE! MY! HOME!" Each of Naruto's words coincided with a fist came down onto the stranger's face, that burned the bastard and the final strike brought them down into the shed with every sharp tool and object possible. Screwdrivers, nails, etc. dug into the strangers back.

The stranger shoved him away with a kick to Naruto's solar plexus in order to get him off, along with ignoring the pain that no doubt came from having a dozen sharp objects digging into one's back. He quickly got behind Naruto while wrecking the shed in the process to grab him by the waist and perform a suplex as his body charged up with ice. No, he was glowing red. Did he absorb the fire he created with his fists?

_'That narrows down his domain…'_ Naruto thought quickly.

Naruto produced a kunai as he got ready to stab the stranger in the foot to nail him down to the ground, his intent to deprive the stranger of a leg. However, he had to change his plan as the foot came right at his face kicking him through the shed's wooden wall, but not without jabbing the kunai through his foot. At least he could keep him off balance for a bit.

Naruto was now in the garden next to the rock at its center, with the plants that he and his family had grown and cultivated over the years. Now it was most likely going to be ruined from this fight. Naruto got up to his feet with his back turned to the stranger, hearing his footsteps stop a few feet away, "Struck a nerve, did I?" He asked sarcastically.

Of course he did. The man was now going to threaten his daughter, but with the Jutsu Shiki he had placed on her, he wouldn't find her, unless he started ripping the house up. Parental rage began to take hold as his right arm began to shine a little brighter than before as he grabbed the rock and ripped the thing up from the ground.

Applying Earth magic to the rock, he reinforced it as well as transmuting it into a spiked ball that he threw at the stranger and sent him flying back into the tool shed as it impaled him onto the ground. Not allowing him to get back on his feet, Naruto charged at the downed form of the man who was starting to rise, demolishing the rock that gutted his stomach leaving a nasty scar in his left shoulder, Naruto picked his enemy up, wanting to drive him away from the house over towards the cliff that overlooked a nearby valley.

As he kept charging, the stranger tried to force Naruto into dropping him with an elbow and punch to his right shoulder leading into the attack, but he still had enough energy to keep talking, tenacious bastard…

"Who're you hiding!" Naruto slammed him up against the garage though this gave the stranger the chance to get out of the tackle as he brought both of his arms down to slam Naruto down to the ground. He though that he would've made a follow up, but getting back to his feet, he saw that his face was certainly burned by his fire encased fists but he appeared to have only suffered minor burns.

_'So the bastard has a resistance to fire and ice then. Great…'_ Naruto thought to himself. At least he still had some other magics he could use, but he was limited in this fight.

As for the rest of his body, he was caked in blood, some of the tools were still embedded into his skin and the wounds he had received were still relevant, but this God didn't appear to be the least bothered by any of it, "You know, the right arm of yours seemed to be doin' somethin'." Then his wounds began to heal at an astonishing rate, disappearing as if they were never there, not even leaving a visible scar. He gestured to come at him once again with outstretched arms, "So, care to try again? I still want that sting you've got."

_'It's like I'm fighting a young me'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

The blonde looked him in the eyes with defiance, "You need to learn to shut the hell up." Quickly he grabbed the stranger by the throat with his left hand and started wailing into him with the right he wanted so badly, as he delivered a blow to his stomach to knock the wind out of him and a strike to nose that he knew broke the bone as blood gushed from it. But that didn't deter the stranger God as he slapped the arm holding him up to the garage and twisted the situation around.

Delivering a few quick jabs to Naruto's face, he wanted to keep him disoriented which worked to a degree as Naruto made a swift kick to his manhood, but surprisingly, that didn't even make him flinch much to Naruto's shock. The stranger smirked as he brought an elbow into Naruto's chest that sent him into the garage as the SUV he and Ellesif would drive, lost it's driver side door, with Naruto now crashing into it, "That doesn't work on me, but since you're bein' so talkative, maybe whoever it is you've got stashed in that house will spill what I wanna hear." Naruto noticed in his peripherals that the stranger turned away from him and started to walk slowly back up to the house.

He was going for Leah now.

Rage took over as his right arm glowed even brighter than before. It had been years since this feeling had taken hold of him. The power within his arm began to flow into his body like a water faucet opening up into a bucket at full blast. His body began to glow blue as the whites of his eyes turned red and his iris's turned blue with slit taking form in the center as they did before when he used Kurama's power. The arm's energy washed over his body as he screamed in rage that stopped the stranger in his tracks as he turned back towards the garage.

"RRRAAAGGHHH!"

Naruto broke through and grabbed the man by the side of his face with the fury of a father protecting his child, yelling the entire time as he renewed his fight against the man. Naruto slammed his face up against a tree and continued to introduce him to the sweet smell of pine until he splintered the tree before tossing the man away. Next thing he knew, the ethereal construct that emerged from his right arm; reminding him of the Uchiha's Susanoo, it grabbed the tree and leveled it right at the stranger and he charged. "Who is it?!"

The tree trunk was brought full into his body that kept him from trying to retaliate. "Who're you afraid I'll find?!" Naruto kept pushing until they went beyond the barrier and towards the cliffside, ramming the stranger into a large boulder that stood at the edge that jammed him in between that and the trunk as it began to fracture, although that allowed him to slip up a bit and get his arms free to break hold of the position he was in, "Let's find out!"

Taking the already fractured tree in his hands, the stranger broke it apart entirely and dove straight with a right hook to Naruto's face but it was stopped by the ethereal being's own left arm came down and stopped the punch even before it could make contact, with the right arm grabbing hold of him and started to slam him repeatedly into the ground until he threw him off to the side through several trees.

Technique didn't matter to Naruto right now. If he were thinking strait he would have simply increased the man's gravity and sent him the the center of the earth but the voices in his head was quickly stripping him of rational thought. Now he just wanted to beat his ass into the ground with his bare fists. The rage was starting to settle down that cleared his mind a bit, noticing how he was giving into this power and that the seals were starting to come undone. Shaking his head as he gripped the arm, Naruto concentrated on keeping the power in his right arm at bay, but he realized that it might be the only thing that could give him the chance to put this God down.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" The stranger's voice came off from the side. Naruto glanced over to the man currently kicking a tree off of him as he got up with a sadistic smile, "I know I felt something! That arm o' yours makes me feel a little sting! And it's fucking fantastic!" Naruto was able to recall the construct back into his arm but allowed the power to flow through him with the seal partially undone. It took him back to the old days when he just got back from his training trip with Jiraiya and at times gave into Kurama's influence.

The blue glow of power coated his body with the seals lighting up, Naruto charged at the stranger with a vigor unlike before and started to swing his fists into the rugged man's face and chest, breaking, if not shattering his bones and making him spit up some blood in response to the assault now dealing some damage as his eyes flinched a bit with each punch.

He was feeling this, and that's all Naruto needed to know right now. Deciding to plant him on his ass to keep him from using that Godspeed of his too much, Naruto leapt into the air and brought his arms up high above his head with fists closed. He swung his fists down into the ground shattering the it beneath them, but not fully breaking it as it sent the stranger high into the air. Naruto dove for him and grabbed him by the throat to start smashing his skull in, however he was countered, and his position was turned around as the stranger went for his ribs.

It didn't hurt as much before with the arm's power flowing through him, but it still stung like a bitch.

Snapping the fingers on his right hand, Naruto felt a keen satisfaction when he detected the bearded ruffian look up in response to the sound of something popping into existence. Moments later did a spectral broadsword made of blue energy pierce the God's chest where his heart should be, loosening his grip on the blonde.

Naruto kicked the man into a tree and rose as he bounced off the trunk, but Naruto realized that his vision had gone back to normal along with the seal beginning to act up. The arm's power receded back and he was now forced to fight as before. The stranger noticed this as well, pulling the summoned sword from his chest and breaking it over is knee "Oh, come on! You bore me like this!" He glowed blue once again as the frost element he was going to conjure up and attack him with would be unleashed.

The stranger brought his fists down and the river of knives came rushing towards the Uzumaki like before, however this time he had no little mist to obscure his vision. Naruto leapt out of the way and propelled himself towards the stranger as he unsheathed Windshear as quickly as he could, bringing it into the greatsword form and brought the blade down into his shoulder.

He was going to perform an Executioner's Cleave on the man and cut him in two to end this, but it did no good as he caught the blade before it could go any deeper. Swatting it away, he gave a swift jab to his chin though it lacked any real power.

Was his enemy beginning to lose steam? He recalled back in '16 that Eris was eventually losing stamina and energy in their fight, so perhaps the same thing was happening to this God as well? Either way, this fight was dragging on for too long and he needed to end it. Sheathing Windshear, Naruto dove straight at the man and caught his right arm while he dove for his left leg and spun the bastard around who was laughing at the whole event. He sent him flying back towards the boulder at the cliff edge and saw that the blow had drawn some blood at the back of his head judging form the small patch of red that he could make out.

Unfolding Svalinn, he went straight for the God and used Svalinn's Judgment on him like before to stun him with a sonic boom that made his eardrums pop, but only momentarily as he tried to get back up. Naruto wasn't having any of this and instead drove a kunai through his right shoulder and nailed him with his fists in the face several times to break his nose again, as well as to disorient him.

Acting quickly, Naruto took Windshear and as he coated it with wind magic, he sliced the rock's side several times until he could push it down onto the stranger to crush his body with all the wounds he made previously before. As the stranger tried to crawl away, he turned back to see the boulder come down on top of him, only to sigh in boredom as it slammed into his face.

Feeling that he had at least bought him and Leah plenty of time to set out, Naruto began to walk back to the manor while he started to concentrate on healing himself, that is until he heard the stranger's voice again, "Leaving so soon?" He quickly turned around and unfolded Svalinn as the very same boulder was up in the air bearing down on top of him. Striking the boulder as it shattered into hundreds of pieces, the God was right behind it with a fist ready to strike at him, however Naruto caught it and the situation occurring once again, both men found themselves grappling one another with their strength alone. Moving back towards the more open area, they were over the shattered piece of ground and their grapple began to affect it with a small shockwave that started to splinter the land apart.

Naruto and the God were struggling and grunting to try and gain dominance over the other, but his opponent spoke up over the strain they were enduring, "When Odin sent me here, I just needed to talk to her…" The ground started to break apart even further as a ravine started to form beneath them all the while the stranger talked, "… but you? You had to go and act all proud and throw down. Throw whatever you have at me, I'll keep comin' for her. That freak of a body WILL give out, but before this ends, I want you to know one thing…" The stranger got up in his face before he finished the sentence and something that made Naruto realize that this fight could go on forever if he didn't act quickly, "… I can't feel a damned thing! Even your arm barely stings me!"

Shit…

Naruto had yet to meet someone that couldn't feel anything. "Then I guess I should chop off your head, you fucking son of a bitch!" Naruto threw his right arm off to the side and delivered a punch to the stranger and the two pieces of land that were breaking apart, suddenly split like butter after a hot knife was taken to it. Breathing in heavily, Naruto started to focus on healing himself as steam emanated from his body, all the while the God didn't look too concerned but more annoyed as he just paced back and forth on his side of things, and just opened his mouth to him that only made Naruto more angry that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You've seen it with your own eyes, you can't hurt me! Nothing can!" Throwing his wands up around him in some explanatory matter, "This struggle is pointless, your fight is pointless. It didn't have to be this way, it's pathetic." He kept pacing back and forth while keeping an eye on him as kept on talking. By this time, Naruto's wounds had healed and was ready to end this quickly.

"You can't win! I feel nothing! If that fist o' yours is the only thing that can just barely sting me, then you've got no chance! And yet, you-you keep trying!" The stranger stopped pacing as Naruto noticed he was pivoting to strike at him, "I'm not my damned idiot brothers, and if you'd just let me talk to her, it wouldn't have to be this way, but NoOoOoOo!" Saying the last word like a kid would when he gossiped about something that would've been ridiculous. He used his Godspeed to try and punch Naruto, but he saw it coming and deflected it with a palm strike that sent him skidding a few yards.

Now seeing what he needed to do, Naruto sped up and caught a fist meant for his face, but he grabbed him by the throat and tripped him from behind that sent him to the ground, using his weight and strength behind it. He picked the stranger up by the ankle and flung him over the cliff, knowing that he would try to climb back up, Naruto unsheathed Windshear and ran straight at him with the sword raised ready to go for his neck, however the God saw what was about to happen and as he climbed back up, he swatted the sword away as hard as he could and tried to grapple Naruto from the waist.

Naruto knew that whoever got in control of the grapple would be the victor, he brought a kunai down into a pressure point that would've slowed him down a bit and used it to his advantage to pin him to the ground while Naruto wrapped his legs around the God's own and started to keep his head sill long enough for him to break the neck while he could.

Both men were caked in blood at this point despite with their wounds healed, the after effects were still visible, and it was making things difficult for Naruto to get a proper grip on the man while he tried to reach behind and gouge his eyes out. The stranger spoke before Naruto was able to get a firm grip despite all the blood caking things up, "I'd hoped that you of all people, could finally make me feel pain like before, but I guess at the end of the day, you're just like everyone else! No matter if that fancy arm o' yours could give a sting, you can't make me feel anything! I had hoped this could go on longer, then mayb—"

Naruto had snapped his neck with a resounding 'CRACK!' that resonated throughout the forest.

"Feel that asshole…" Naruto pushed the body off into the ravine as he got up and started walking back home, all the while he started talking to himself, "That God… did he know my past? Who was he talking about?" He recalled Windshear back to him as the runes glowed to return back to their owner and he sheathed the sword back into Svalinn, "Who was he? How did they find me, after all these years?" Stepping back through the barrier, he kept going past the wrecked garage and towards the front door, "Ellisif. How do I do this without you?"

She always knew what to do in any given situation, for she was a master planner and knew to make preparations ahead of time. Whenever he would have nightmares, she'd soothe and comfort him in bed or in front of the fireplace on the couch where at times if Leah was asleep, they'd make love or simply snuggle with one another and forget about the past and focus only on the future. Now…? He didn't know how to deal with the possibility of his past coming back to haunt him.

He propped himself up by the door and opened it to head to the hidden space beneath the living room. Naruto undid the Jutsu Shiki and he flipped the rug and tatami mat up, only to see a frightened Leah with dried tears. She flung herself to him as she started talking, enveloping her father in a hug for dear life, "I-I thought that—I…" Naruto could only return the hug with one of his own. Keeping her close to ensure that nothing could happen to his little girl. He knew that she was afraid that he was going to leave her, he needed to put those fears at ease right now.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, Leah." He brought her away gently to look her in the eye, "I'm not going to leave you. You're my daughter. You're all I have left in the world." Leah rubbed her eyes to wipe away more tears that were incoming with what her father said, "I've… I've been a terrible father to you lately, since your mother passed away. My heart was... my heart felt empty… and I neglected to be the father you needed ever since then." Leah stepped out of the space and Naruto kicked the tatami mat back down while he could redo the rug afterwards, "That stops today. Today, we're going to head to your mother's homeland to scatter her ashes. We'll do it together, and face whatever comes our way together. You and me like father and daughter."

* * *

-Leah-

Her dad was now back and alright. That was good enough for her, and this helped her feel better. Ever since mom had died, she saw that he dad was starting to get cold and distant, so every chance she had, she'd try to make his day bright with happiness and smiles. But it never happened.

Now some stranger came to their house and started a fight with him, and it shocked her that dad was starting to apologize to her. Whatever was said to him in mom's will and what went on outside had an effect on him to come pour his heart out like this as she saw small tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So… are we leaving now?" She didn't know if they should stop and let her dad rest before moving out since that was something, they taught her to be wary of injuries before making any kind of journey, but her dad said otherwise, "Yes, we aren't safe here right now." Dad walked over to the fireplace where above it hung their family portrait of the three of them and sitting on the mantle below it was the urn that held mom's ashes.

Dad took the urn and tied it up tightly to make sure that it would never spill out and placed it within his pack, "Let's move out." She opened the door as her dad redid the rug on the hidden space and he locked it up tightly with those weird runes he created in the thin air, "So where're we going first?"

She listened to her dad as he took the lead and headed north, "We're going to meet a man named Kuebiko, Ellisif said that he would know how to get us to Midgard from this country." Midgard was a name that she only heard in her mother's stories about Norse mythology, "So… Mom's from Midgard?" He dad shook his head as he looked to me while I caught up to his side, "I don't know. She wasn't entirely specific with what she wrote, only that it would be through Midgard in Scandinavia where we would need to climb the Mt. Njordsigr and scatter her ashes from the peak."

Leah furrowed her brows at that, "But couldn't we get a plane ticket to get to one of the countries there?" It didn't make any sense to go to someone on how to get to northern Europe.

"Last time I caught a plane to Europe, Zeus shot it down, but I suppose we'll ask Kuebiko when we arrive at his house."

Leah didn't know what was in store for the two of them, but she was glad that she could finally see a small smirk grace her dead's features after being so sad within the last year.

She'd take on the Gods if that's what it took to keep it that way.

What irony…

* * *

_**And done! Let me know what you guys think in your reviews, and if you've somehow managed to figure things out, don't spoil it for others and keep it to yourselves.**_

_**I'll be using some creative freedom with this as I'm also drawing in some elements from Norse Marvel stuff as well with this story, so expect some of that to show up as well. But none of the hero stuff, I'm referring to the mythological stuff that Marvel has made in the years since bringing in Thor & Hercules and all them in the 60's.**_

_**This is the start of Naruto & Leah's journey and the first arc of the story. It will be taking place simultaneously alongside season 1 of the anime, as I've noticed so many stories in this crossover category start around the same time frame and I want to avoid doing any of that, so once they return home, season 2 will have started a few days into the Excalibur arc and when the two become a bit more involved slowly but surely.**_

_**Once again, I'm not saying those stories aren't good, I just want mine to be a little different.**_

_**So please, continue to read, review, favorite and follow this story, alongside my other works and have a great day :)**_


End file.
